


Sparks

by Ember626



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: civil war never happened, focused on a new hero, hopefully not as cringy as other OC hero fics, neither did infinity war because that just hurts my heart, the good 'ol days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember626/pseuds/Ember626
Summary: Nothing good ever comes out of an infinity stone... Who has gotten their hands on it this time? What will they unleash on the world?This is a mishmash of several fictional universes and ideas I've had in my head for ages. I hope you find it interesting, and less tedious of a read than other oc superhero stories.Constructive criticism is appreciated!





	Sparks

Thunderclouds as high as mountains swelled up and enveloped nearby dunes, picking up sand and flinging it upwards. In the center of those clouds stood a man, arms raised. Ash-blond hair whipped about his face as he squinted upwards. All his focus was on the storm that was obstructing a large group of armed men from advancing any farther.

Two others ran towards the soldiers, scarves tied around their faces to protect them from the sand. A small leather bag bounced at the hip of one of them as they ran. A bright golden light began to flicker at the fingertips of the taller of the two figures and suddenly, with a quick arm movement, the light lashed out like a whip at the group of men aiming at him. It cut sharply through the air, then encircled a group of the men, swelling and constricting leaving only charred corpses behind. A boulder flew directly over the head of the shorter figure, forcing her to duck to avoid decapitation. Her short dark hair beat around her face wildly as she dodged a roundhouse kick that would've sent her reeling. Bright blue sparks popped around her as she threw a punch, then rolled to avoid the returning strike.

Steam billowed up from the golden light the man was using next to her, as the rain and wind picked up. His eyes flashed yellow, and whips of fire shot out, caught hold of and incinerated several soldiers. He glanced over at her, then back at the man maintaining the storm. His hand tightened on the strap of the bag at his side.

"Laura, you have to get out of here! Ryan can't keep this up forever!" he yelled, barely audible above the roaring of the storm.

Laura yelled back, voice cracking with emotion. "I'm not just going to abandon you! I'm your way out, remember?" The storm began to lessen, and several of the soldiers regained their footing enough to pull out guns and started shooting.

Sam and Laura dropped to the ground, covering their heads. With a snap of her fingers, the blue sparks around Laura suddenly intensified. The bullets popped when they made contact with the bright points of light, then thudded to the ground. Sam pulled Laura to her feet.

"You have to! Make a portal!" The glow began to leave his eyes, but they were still desperate and slightly crazed. "Leave, and Ryan and I will fix everything!" He pulled her behind a nearby mound of rock anchored in the sand.

"Fix? I know your definition of "fix," Sam. Mass murder isn't a solution!" She narrowed her eyes at him as she screamed, and reached up to readjust the scarf slipping over her face. Sam glanced behind him at Ryan, who was now sagging, his arms trembling. He turned back to her.

"Laura. Leave now. You're killing Ryan; he can't last much longer."

Her eyes flicked frantically between the two men, the blue sparks still flickering at her fingertips. The brown leather bag was still resting against Sam's leg, violent orange light pulsing from it.

"Go!" he yelled.

Anna glanced at his bag. She bit her lip, the tears on her face whipped off by the wind.

"Okay! I'll go!" She turned and focused, hands up, fingers splayed. The ripping sound that accompanied the motion was almost louder than the storm, as an opening with glowing bright blue edges formed, the sparks of light darting between the sides, almost as if they were weaving.

Laura stepped forward, then wheeled around and ran to Sam as if to hug him. He opened his arms, making it easier for her to cut the strap of the bag and clutch it tightly against her. Her arms tightened around the bag, and she whirled around, frantically running for the portal. Sam's eyes burst golden light as he lashed a white-hot tendril of flame at her, catching her around her waist and shoulders as she stepped through the portal.

The storm stopped almost at the exact moment the portal's glowing blue edges flashed and disappeared. Ryan hunched in the sand, remnants from the wind whipping his blood-stained clothes around him.

Sam stood, arm still outstretched, facing where the portal had vanished. Small wisps of light gathered around him, twisting between his arms and legs. With each tendril materialized, Sam got harder to look at. Suddenly, the smell of ozone filled the air; then everything went white as the light that had been amassing around him exploded outward in a wave of dry heat.

\--

Laura let out a choked gasp as she fell through the portal, her skin burning with such an intense heat she was sure it was eating her from the inside out. She could barely concentrate on her destination, and hurriedly shut her eyes and focused as hard as she could on the Washington Monument. It was easiest to concentrate on something big.

She felt the edge of the portal and opened her eyes just as she realized that she was much, much higher off the ground than she would have liked. 

The next instant she was falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is kinda short but I just went through and edited it. It was really bad, I can't believe I ever posted it where people could read it with their eyes. I can't promise regular updates, but let me know if you like it and I'll consider more effort!


End file.
